


Blackhole: Dom!Outer x Sub!Error

by Loverofyaoi22



Series: Submissive Error oneshots and stories. [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blackhole, Comfort, Cute?, M/M, Magic, Sub!Error, Yaoi, dom!Outer, new form, outertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofyaoi22/pseuds/Loverofyaoi22
Summary: After Error gains anew power in Outertale that scares him Outer finds it the perfect time to confess his feelings with help of a few nosy skeletons.





	Blackhole: Dom!Outer x Sub!Error

Error sighed and stood up making all the Sanses look at him in shock. "Where are you going?" Ink asked suspiciously. "OuterTale. My head is pounding and this place it annoying me." Error said as he tucked his chair in the huge table he sat and began to walk off. "Don't you DARE destroy it!" Ink scorned. Error shrugged. "I won't. Beside, OuterTale is my Favorite AU." With the flick of his wrist, he opened a portal and walked through.

The Sanses blinked and Outer blushed. Error liked his AU? Well that explained a lot as to why he would always find him at the edge of the cliff, star gazing for hours on end. Ink sighed and shook his head before returning to the problem at hand. As Error walked through into the starry landscape known as OuterTale, he smiled. This AU was so pretty and calm. It was his absolute Favorite.

Error closed the portal behind them and began his walk towards his regular star gazing spot. Once he had made it there, he stood there and looked up; smiling. As he stared at the black sky filled with pink, blue, purple, red and gold colors, he smiled even more. He wished he could live here. As he watched them twinkle, he gasped. A few stars twinkled before rushing towards him in a swirl of pink, blue and purple magic that twinkled and sparkled.

Error staggered back when it. Swirled around him rapidly. It swirled from his feet up to his skull and finally around his arms and into his hands that were slightly apart. The rapidly swirling magic formed into a small gold star with blue specks. It was so bright and warm. Error looked at the star in awe, a glow illuminating his face gold. It was warm and made him feel safe. The star floated upwards but Error didn't need to worry as he lifted off the ground.

Error giggled a bit. This was fun even though it was confusing. As Error flew through the sky with the star in hand, white orbs of light made trails behind him as he spun and twirled through the air. Error laughed happily as he flew through the sky, arms moving fluidly around him as he spun and leaped through the air. He spun around one more time before simply floating there. His eyes softened as he looked at the small star and kissed it.

As he pulled back rays of gold light burst from the star making Error gasp in shock. "W-what's happening?!" He asked in fear when the star vanished and gold, glowing magic sunk deep into Error's clothes and shifted them into different clothes before the glowing vanished. He wore a black, plain top with long, red sleeves with black fingerless gloves with red and yellow bands around the wrist bit. He wore long, dark navy baggy pants held up by a black belt with a huge gold star belt buckle in the middle. At the ankles of the pants was small yellow stars that showed the navy color in the centre.

He wore red and black, lace up sneakers and a sleeveless, black jacket that had yellow outlines at the zip that was left undone and at the sleeves. The hood was yellow inside. He wore a dark blue to yellow gradient scarf that was as long as Ink's and it was slightly sparkly. Around his right eye was a blue star that clashed against his black bones. All in all, Error looked awesome. 

Error looked at himself as he was lowered down onto the snowy ground and gasped. "What happened to me?! How did this happen?! Is this even SUPPOSED to happen?!" Error blubbered questions to himself before sighing. This wasn't getting him anywhere. "I'll ask Outer. He'll know what to do!" Error quickly opened a portal and sighed. His powers still worked. Rushing through, he closed the portal and found himself back in the meeting room. Everyone turned to him and their eyes widened. "Outer w-what happened to me?!" He screamed in fear, arms out to his sides.

Outer rushed over and looked him over throughly. "What happened Error?" He demanded. "I entered OuterTale and walked over to my usual spot when some stars swirled around me and made one huge one. It than made me fly in the air before... before..." Error broke off and began crying. What happened to him?! He was so scared as this had never happened before. 

Ink jumped as did everyone else. Error had never cried In front of them. He never really showed any emotion in front of them other than anger and hatred. Clearly he hid how he truly felt. Outer watched as Error sobbed, blue and yellow tears flowing from his sockets and dripping down his cheeks which still had his tear marks. He frowned. Error had gained his star form, a form you only get when you become one with the Stars of the night sky in OuterTale. How he obtained it, Who knows? The problem to all this was only the inhabitants of OuterTale should be able to gain a star form so how did Error get his?

"You should calm him down. If not, he'll panic." Sic said urgently snapping everyone out of their trances. Outer grabbed Error's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. This kiss made Error look at him once he opened his eyes and blush; gentle yellow dusting his cheeks. The tears made his eye lights shine and give an innocent look that took even Ink's breath away. Bringing the hand from his lips, Outer Smirked. 

"You have gained your star form; a form you gain from becoming one with the stars in my home. Only the inhabitants of my universe can usually get this form but you my little star," Outer held onto the others hand very gently as he looked the other in the eyes and winked "Are truly one of a kind."

Error's eye lights turned into hearts as he blushed even brighter. 'Oh no, I'm falling in love with him.' He thought as Outer let go of his hand and went to get him a glass of water for his throat. 'Oh who am I kidding, I've always loved him. I guess I just never noticed until now.' Outer returned with his drink which he took from his hands. As their fingers brushed he felt a jolt go through him.

He drunk the water and the others watched with smirks. Someone was in love. "He Outer, I dare you to kiss him." Red said with a smirk and raised eye brow. Outer smirked in return. "Alright I will." Their eyes widened in shock. There was no way he would actually do it...right? Outer turned to Error and pulled him close to his chest. "Huh, Outer? What is it--" all thoughts were cut short as Outer swept down and kissed Error soundly on the lips. Error's eyes widened before closing and kissing back.

In his mind Outer smiled. This star was his like Mettaton was his brothers. Pulling back, He warped his arms snugly around the others waist. "He is mine and if you so much as make his star light dim, I will make your lives living hell." Error blushed. "Outer." He whined cutely. Ink smiled. Finally Error had found his happy ending.


End file.
